


Two Is Enough

by 221Charcoal



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Charcoal/pseuds/221Charcoal
Relationships: Medic/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Two Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous_Astronaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Astronaut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Doves and Arrows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886154) by [Anonymous_Astronaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Astronaut/pseuds/Anonymous_Astronaut). 



Illustration/sketch for Chapter 26 of "Doves and Arrows" by Anonymous_Astronaut.


End file.
